


Always

by silvercatsastan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu Day, SasuNaru Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercatsastan/pseuds/silvercatsastan
Summary: Just some fluff





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> My Lord,this is like,the first fluff I've ever written in my life, it's kinda bad, please don't kill me.

Sasuke opened his eyes,a pair of soft ocean blue eyes stared back at him.

"Good morning,Sasuke." The blue-eyed boy said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning,Naruto." Sasuke returned the greeting with a small smile of his own,the raven let out a laugh at the sight laid before his eyes, Naruto's blond hair were sticking out in every direction,his hair was a mess.

The blond pouted,"Don't laugh,teme.It's rude~"

The raven chuckled as he pressed a small kiss on his lover's pouting lips,"Come on, don't be such a baby,dobe." Sasuke whispered softly as he gently caress his lover's cheek,the blond closed his eyes as Sasuke traced the scars on the blond's cheek with his fingertips.

"Did it hurt?" The raven asked softly,his voice barely a whisper.

Naruto sighed,"Sasuke,I told you,I can't remember anything…well…not everything at least.It's just…pieces of memories…" What he told Sasuke was true,he really can't remember what happened.He can only remember the sound of screaming and crying.The blond sat and let out yet another sigh,he scratched his head,fingers tangled in his mop of curly blond hair.Sasuke sat up and tenderly took the blond's hand into his,he intertwined their fingers and pressed soft feathery kisses on the blond's fingertips,comforting his troubled lover.

"It's alright,dobe,it doesn't matter,because no matter what, I'll always love and protect you."

Naruto smiled and embraced his lover,they sank back to the bed as the blond breathed in his lover's scent and slowly drifting off to sleep,feeling safe and loved.

"Always…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic,please comment and give kudos❤️❤️


End file.
